high school days
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is starting her last year of school. Nothing could go wrong
1. finding out

It was the first day of senior year. It was the last year before Monica Gellar went to college. Nothing could mess this day up. The night before she went over to Rachel's and they planned their first day of school outfits together. Her boyfriend of three years started college last week. Their four year anniversary was coming up in the next couple of weeks. He decided to go to a college in their town. She was happy she would get to see him everyday.

She made it through the day. Her best friend Rachel Greene was in most of her classes which was great. She worked over the summer so she was able to get a small car. It wasn't the prettiest thing but at least she didn't have to ride the bus.

Her classes were fairly simple. She had calculus , government , English, chemistry , dance and acting. She got to take dancing and acting because she finished some 12th grade classes over the summer.

She sat on her bed to do her homework. Yes she already had homework. She had to write a page telling about herself for English class that she had first thing in the morning. She smiled when she saw a text from her boyfriend Chandler telling her he was coming over. Her parents went out for the evening so she had the house to herself. They decided he would come over instead of her coming to his dorm since he roomed with her brother.

A couple minutes later she heard a small knock on the door. She ran down the stairs to let him in.

"Hey." He said as he smiled then kissed her gently on the lips.

Before she could say anything the phone rang. "Oh hold on." She looked at the caller ID. "Oh why would my doctors office be calling?"

Chandler frowned. "Didn't you have a check up last Tuesday?"

She nodded then picked up the phone. She talked for a couple minutes and he could tell by her expression the news wasn't something she wanted to hear.

When she hung up the phone he rushed to her side. "Mon honey what is it what did they say?"

She tried telling him but all she could do was cry. He held her and rubbed her back.

He was worried. More worried then he had ever been in his life. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is we can get through it together." He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

She looked in his blue eyes. After a minute or so of silence she told him. She knew she would have to sooner or later.

"Chandler I'm pregnant."


	2. what to do

_**Sorry that the open quotations aren't right. My shift key is messing up.**_

_**Please enjoy …..**_

Chandler just stood there stunned. They were only in high school. They still had growing up to do. It's amazing how two words can change your life so much so quick. How could this have happened? They were always so careful. They used condoms every time and she was on birth control. He didn't know what to do or what to say. The words I'm pregnant kept going through his mind over and over again. It was such a shocker to the both of them. He knew he wasn't going to leave her . He didn't want to be like his dad. He loved Monica to much for that.

Monica sat on the couch looking at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. Part of her hoped this whole thing was just a dream. She wanted to wake up in her bed and go to school. It wasn't that simple though. Her and Chandler were going to have a baby. They had to grow up and fast. What would their parents think? Now is not the time to think about that. Right now she had to know what Chandler thought.

'Chandler please say something your freaking me out.'' She said. She was terrified he would walk out that door and she would never see the man she loves again.

He noticed tears were streaming down her beautiful face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and took her in his arms. 'I don't know what we are going to do or how we are going to do it but we are going to get through this together.'' He had a part time job that didn't pay well but good enough. After all they were in high school so it wasn't the greatest job in the world He knew his mom would help to.

She was shocked by his response. 'Really? Your not going to leave me?'' She saw it happen to girls all the time. So she expected it to happen to her.

'Of course not. I love you.'' He rubbed her back. 'When is your next appointment?''

'Thursday at 4.'' She said.

'Ok I will be there.'' He told her.

She smiled at him. She couldn't believe how calm he was being about all this. Or maybe it hadn't sunk in yet.


	3. parents and appointments

Monica sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She couldn't believe she was here. She was only in school. All the other pregnant women here were adults. She was only 17 and Chandler was 18. They were both far to young to be parents. She kept looking at her watch. She had only been waiting for 20 minutes but it seemed like much longer then that.

Chandler came through the doors right before 4. He ran in and searched the room. He found her sitting by a window reading a parenting magazine. He smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You know, I have done some thinking and we can do this I just know it."

She gave him a small smile. "I love you."

Before she could answer him a nurse ame out of the double doors and called her name.

The doctor asked a million questions about how she was feeling and checked her blood pressure and did test. She found she was already 2 months along. She knew she wouldn't have to much time before she had to tell her parents.

A month went by and Monica was starting to get a small bump.

"We have to tell them." Chandler said when he felt how her bump was growing.

"Yeah." She wasn't looking forward to it.

That night they told both of their parents. Monica's parents were disappointed but accepting of the fact. Chandler decided to tell his mom by his self so she wouldn't hurt Monica's feelings or say anything completely innapropiate.

Jack and Judy were already in bed. Monica was getting ready for bed when she heard a small knock on the door. She wondered who it could be at midnight. She looked out the peep hole before opening the door. She quickly opened it when she realized who it was.

"Chandler what are you doing here?" She whispered as he walked in.

"I told my mom." He said rubbing her hand.

"And I'm guessing it didn't go well." She said.

He shook his head. "Not really. I told her and she freaked out. She said all these things and before I knew it she was kicking me out."

"Oh my gosh honey I'm so sorry this is all my fault." She rubbed his back.

He looked at her then held her close. "No its not. Do you know why she kicked me out?" She shook her head. "It was because I told her I wouldn't break up with you."

She smiled. "You didn't have to do that. You can sleep here and in the morning we can ask my parents if you can stay.

"Ok." He held their hand as they went quietly up stairs. They cuddled up in her queen sized bed and went to sleep.


	4. mom and dad

The following morning Monica and Chandler made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were. Every morning it was the same thing. Her mom would be at the stove cooking and her dad would sit at the kitchen table and read the morning paper while drinking his coffee.

"Well hello Chandler when did you get here?" Jack asked looking up from his morning paper.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other then Monica spoke. "Actually dad Chandler slept here."

"How come?" Judy asked not turning away from the stove.

"They kicked me out." Chandler told them. Even thought he was 18 he lived at home because the college he was going to didn't have dorms. It was only a 5 minute drive to school every day so it made sense to stay there.

Monica wished she didn't have to tell them. Or better yet she wished none of this was happening. She wanted kids but she always had it in her mind that when she had kids she would be an adult , have a good job and be married to a great guy. Although she had a great guy she didn't have any of those other things and she certainly wasn't an adult yet.

Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's because I'm pregnant." She felt Chandler's arm wrap around her for support.

Her parents were silent for a couple of minutes which made her nervous. Judy turned the stove off and turned around to look at them.

Monica saw both of her parents looking at them. "Please say something." She said. A single tear came down her cheek. Her biggest fear right now was that they would kick her out. Then where would she and Chandler go?

"Ok Monica we aren't going to kick you out your only 17 but you will be 18 in just a few short months. Your grandma is moving to Florida before Christmas. Talk to her about letting you sublet. Once your 18 you and Chandler can live there and I trust that you will stay in school. But until then you and Chandler can stay here."

They had to move once she was 18? That was only 2 months away. She hoped her grandma would let them stay there.

"ok mom thank you." Monica said then went outside.

Chandler followed her. He knew she was upset. He sat beside her on the steps and put his arm around her. "Every thing will be alright. We will work this out and our baby is going to be happy. I have a part time job and I can try to get some more hours and just take a couple more classes online."

Monica smiled. She loved how sweet he was being through everything that was going on. "Thank you." She patted his leg. " I suppose we should start getting your stuff.

"Correction I'll go get my stuff. You're pregnant. I'll just get some friends to help me. He kissed her then stood up. "Are you going to be ok here?"

She nodded her head and he left.


	5. new things

_**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews…..I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to update more but I keep having issues on what to write.**_

Monica was now 6 months pregnant. She was 18 and moved into her grandma's place with Chandler. They were able to celebrate Christmas together in their new apartment away from their parents who never bothered to even call them.

Last month they found out they were having a boy and decided to name him Jayden Chandler Bing. Their friends and family brought them all sorts of things for him and with money Chandler would have left over after food and bills he would buy some things too. He really wanted a better job.

He was going to school for advertising. It was something he was very good at and loved doing.

Monica was almost done with high school and would be able to start school online right after that.

As time got closer and closer for the baby to come Chandler got more and more worried, He needed a better job to able to support his little family.

"Chandler Chandler." Monica said one day as he came through the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. A guy named Luke just called. You have an interview tomorrow for an advertising job."

He smiled. "That's great." He walked up to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips four times. "How are you feeling today?" He asked,

"Horrible. Your son keeps kicking me in the ribs." She said as she took dinner out of the oven.

He laughed. Only three more months. He said as he rubbed her stomach from behind. When he said it he realized it was true, They only had three more months and Chandler was beginning to freak out.


	6. freak out

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block for a while. Thank you everyone so much for the reviews and I'm glad you're reading the story.**_

The following morning Monica woke up early. She was already tired of being pregnant. She was terrified of being a mom at 18 but she couldn't wait until these three months were over.

She looked over at Chandler's side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Usually she was up first. After using the bathroom she went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Still she didn't see Chandler.

As the day went on he still hadn't came home. She was worried. It wasn't like him to leave and not say where he was going. It also wasn't like him to leave before 9am. He didn't like getting up early.

By 6 he still wasn't there so Monica decided to make dinner with or without him there. Still she wished he was there with her. She tried calling his cell phone for the hundredth time that day and still no response from her boyfriend.

At 7 Monica was ready to call the police to find out where he was. He wasn't at work or with friends. He still wasn't speaking to his parents so she knew he wasn't with them. She had no idea where he was. She even called her brother Ross who was also Chandler's best friend. Chandler wasn't with him either.

Just as she picked up the phone to call the local police stations phone number he finally came home. He looked so tired. Like maybe he had been up most of the night.

With tears in her eyes she walked over to him. She gave him a hug like she never wanted to let him go.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried all day. I thought something bad had happened to you." She told him.

He gently placed a finger over her lips to stop her from talking. "Mon." He said as he held her hands and walked over to the couch with her so they could sit. "I'm sorry. Last night when we were talking it hit me. We only have three months until this baby comes. And I guess I got scared and needed time to think things over. I couldn't sleep so I went for a long walk." He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. How could even think about leaving. He knew he loved his family and that even though he didn't think he would be a dad so young he knew in his heart that one day she would have his baby.

She was shocked by his response. "Does this mean your leaving?" That was a question she didn't want to be asking. If he left she had no idea what she would do. He was the love of her life.

He rubbed her hand before speaking again. "No I'm fine now I just got a little scared. Being parents is a huge thing."

"You can't do this every time you get scared Chandler." She said as she wiped her tears away.

He gave her a small smile. "I know and your right." He kissed her on lips sweetly. "And I won't do that again honey I am so sorry. I want to be here for you and our baby." He said softly.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here."

They ate dinner and spent hours and hours talking and enjoying each other's company.


	7. happy day

Chandler took Monica out to a romantic dinner. Then they rented a couple of movies and came back to the apartment. These days Monica was really uncomfortable so Chandler was doing everything he could to make her better. Their baby was due in just three days. They were both getting nervous.

At three am Monica woke up to a sharp pain. She thought for sure it was just false labor again so she laid back down to go to sleep. By four am they were getting more frequent and stronger.

"Chandler." She said trying to wake him up.

"What is it babe?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm in labor." She said as she held his hand while a contraction was coming.

She had never seen Chandler move so fast before. He grabbed her bag, got dressed and helped her out the door within 5 minutes.

She couldn't believe how sweet he was being. He held her and and coached her all the way there and until the baby was born.

Chandler smiled when he looked down at the small bundle in his arms. After fifteen long hours of labor Ayden Michael Bing was born. He looked over at Monica who had already fallen asleep. Chandler couldn't believe how much this little guy looked like him. Even though they are just dating Monica still wanted the baby to have Chandler's last name which made him happy. Ayden weighed 6lbs. He was so nervous but now he couldn't be happier. He held Ayden for hours but he was so perfect. He couldn't put him down.

Two days later Monica and Ayden were free to go home. Ayden's room was all ready. It was baby blue. He already had toys for when he got bigger. In one corner was a rocking chair. He His crib was baby zoo animals. Monica fell in love with it when she first saw it in the store.

After Monica and Chandler put Ayden in his room they went into the living room to sit on the couch.

Chandler put his arm around her. "Mon I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She rubbed his hand. "I love you too. Are you ok?" He had been fidgeting all day and she was getting worried.

"Yes." He held her hands. "Being with you these past four years has been amazing. You're an amazing girlfriend and mother. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to do anything to make you happy. Monica Gellar will you marry me? He pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring from his pocket.

Tears streamed down her face. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around him then kissed him.


	8. happy ending

Monica lay in bed thinking. It had been a month since her wedding day. It was magical. Even though they were so young , her and Chandler couldn't be happier.

She looked over at her clock. It was only three am, With Ayden being due in two days she was getting nervous. She could the rain hitting the windows. It was a soothing sound that helped her sleep. Just as she fell asleep she was awake from a sharp pain in her stomach. She figured it was false labor again. She closed her eyes and tried going back to sleep once again. Suddenly it happened again. Once they started getting more frequent which didn't take long, she woke him up.

He looked over at his clock. "Pizza run?" It was something she normally woke him up for this past week.

"No that's not it. The baby is coming." She said.

She had never seen him move so quickly before. He changed his clothes then grabbed her bag. He took her hand and helped her get up after coaching her with a contraction. On their way to the cab she had another one.

Chandler's eyes got big. "Oh gosh they are 10 minutes apart now."

He then told the cab driver to hurry to the hospital.

Nine hours later Ayden was born, Chandler smiled when he looked at the small baby in his arms. Ayden looked just like him. He felt like he could sit there for hours looking at his son. Monica had already fallen asleep. Chandler went down to get her flowers before they brought Ayden in. She appreciated them.

3 years later…

"Daddy look at me." Ayden said. He was swinging on his new swing set.

Chandler turned around from the grill. "Good job buddy." He walked over to Monica and kissed her on the head. "How is my daughter?" He asked rubbing her stomach, She was eight months pregnant with there second child.

"Just fine." She rubbed his arm.

"I love you both." He kissed her lips then her stomach.

She smiled. "We love you too honey."

"And you too little man." He heard Ayden running up behind him. He turned around and picked him up. Ayden was laughing.

They both had great jobs now. She was a chef at a great restaurant and he had his own advertising company. A year ago they bought their first house. It was three bedrooms and three bathrooms. It also had a huge backyard.

Monica and Chandler wouldn't change their life for anything.


End file.
